Gracias a ti
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Finalmente la ceremonia de sucesion para el decimo vongola vino pero trajo consigo una tragedia -Lo diré solo una vez, no pienso repetirlo, sea lo que sea que quieran hacer, piénsenlo dos veces, puede que después se arrepientan.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Cómo termine en este lugar lleno de herbívoros?-….

Esta era la gran interrogante de Hibari Kyoya, al encontrarse rodeado de gente en esa gran e importante fiesta dedicada especialmente a la decima familia de Vongola. Y es que la verdad, cierto rubio, que anteriormente había sido su tutor, lo había llevado casi a rastras, y ahora ahí estaban ambos y el hecho de ver al Cavallone con esa sonrisa lo sacaba de quicio. No tenía ninguna razón para seguir en esa ceremonia, de hecho no recordaba en qué momento había aceptado formar parte de toda esa farsa de la mafia. Si, aceptaba que había ayudado, eso fue porque le habían tocado oponentes fuertes, y eso era de su total satisfacción, morder a esos herbívoros hasta la muerte le era realmente gratificante.

Y ahí estaba el, junto con los demás herbívoros, esperando el llamado para salir y ser presentados oficialmente. Embelesado estaba en sus pensamientos del porque seguía en ese lugar que, no se dio cuenta que aquel castaño que tanto le molestaba se encontraba frente a él. Lo miro desafiante y este dio un salto del susto y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres herbívoro?

-Pues…veras- comenzó a tartamudear- muchas gracias por venir- ahora se sonrojaba ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este herbívoro?- y lamento haberte metido en esto- dijo con algo de ¿tristeza?

-Tsk, la culpa fue de ese bebe…Solo espero ahora si poder pelear con el- sonreí de manera extraña lo cual lo asusto

-Aun así gracias Hibari-san- sonrió de una manera muy tierna. Yo solo lo ignore y me aleje de su vista.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, de pronto Dino Cavallone vino por mí, yo me puse a la defensiva sacando mis tonfas, el pato en seco y alzo las manos de manera patética moviéndolas en el aire y diciendo que no quería pelear, y que solo faltaba yo en la presentación. Me fui alejando mientras guardaba mis tonfas en aquel traje que me habían obligado a usar, atravesé la cortina que separaba la parte de atrás con el salón principal y al verme el hombre más grande sonrió y comenzó a presentarme.

-y por último, el decimo guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya- dijo eso y una gran ola de aplausos se escucho.

Justo frente de mi estaban esos herbívoros que tanto deseaba molerlos hasta la muerte, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Sasagawa Ryohei, y por supuesto ese castaño que aparentaba ser el más débil, cuando en realidad, era el más fuerte de toda esa panda de herbívoros…. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

La ceremonia transcurrió con toda normalidad el resto de la noche, solo hubo un percance, y fue el hecho de encontrarme con Rokudo Mukuro, enseguida saque mis tonfas y me lance al ataque, el cual respondió sacando su tridente.

-Kufufufu- dijo al recibir el impacto de mis tonfas con su tridente- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Hibari Kyoya- rio de maneras burlona lo que provoco gran furia en mi

De pronto ese niñato vino a intervenir.

-Mukuro-san- dijo mientras corría hacia nosotros

-Kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi- ese maldito termino su defensa-

-Muchas gracias por venir- le sonrió de una manera sumamente extraña

-Kufufufu- rodeo su espalda con sus brazos y lo acerco a él- es un placer Vongola Decimo

Su siguiente acción me enfureció de sobremanera, ese bastardo se había acercado y había mordido la oreja a ese pequeño herbívoro, y peor aun este se sonrojo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tocaba lo que le pertenece y eso se lo haría saber en ese preciso momento. Nuevamente tome mis tonfas con fuerza y di un ataque de lleno en su cara, me posicione frente a ese débil castaño y grite.

-ALEJATE DE EL ROKUDO MUKURO, ESTE HERBIVORO ES SOLO MIO.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 1: Advertencia, piensa bien lo que deseas

**Todos comenzaron a rodear la escena, Gokudera y Yamamoto, llegaron corriendo para ver que estaba pasando, solo pudieron ver como Tsuna se encontraba estático detrás de Hibari y este estaba en manera de ataque con sus tonfas, mirando desafiante a Mukuro.**

-Juudaime! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el peli plata

Note como ese herbívoro se giraba a verlo y asentía, pero no se movió de su lugar

-Dame Tsuna, no deberías detener esto- el bebe fue quien hablo esta vez, mirando seriamente a ese herbívoro molesto

-Reborn- dijo por lo bajo, se interpuso entre Rokudo Mukuro y yo- Hibari-san, Mukuro- dijo mirándonos a ambos- deténganse- decía con algo miedo en su voz.

No lo pensé, baje mis tonfas y las guarde, oí la fastidiosa risa de ese maldito ilusionista de cuarta.

-Kufufu, vamos vongola solo era un juego entre Hibari-kun y yo, kufufu- dijo con esa maldita arrogancia

-Hmp- me gire para irme de ese lugar lleno de gente, pero una voz diciendo mi nombre me detuvo

-Hibari, Mukuro- era la voz de ese bebe, gire a velo, tenia oculta su mirada con su sombrero- necesito hablar con ustedes dos a solas- dijo muy serio

Ese bebe comenzó a caminar, después de él le siguió Rokudo Mukuro, yo me disponía a irme e ignóralo, pero una cuerda de color verde rodeo mi muñeca y me jalo.

Nos llevo a un cuarto alejado de la fiesta donde estaban el montón de herbívoros, cerró la puerta y nos miro directamente a ambos

-Bien, díganme ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con Tsuna?- a que venía esa pregunta

-Kufufufu, como si le fuera a decir mis planes a un Arcobaleno- dijo el idiota con cabeza de piña

-Y tu Hibari- dijo mientras me miraba

-No sé de qué me hablas bebe.

Este solo suspiro.

Llevaban aproximadamente cinco minutos encerrados, Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión que tenía su tutor al llevarse a sus dos guardianes más conflictivos.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Tsunayoshi- dijo un anciano vestido de un traje café rayado, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del joven

-Abuelo!- giro su cabeza a un lado- perdón Nono- dijo avergonzado- a lo que el hombre solo sonrió

-Descuida puedes llamarme abuelo Tsunayoshi- miro a la puerta- Reborn ah de tener sus razones

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza

-Anda disfruta tu fiesta con tus demás guardianes, muchos deberes te esperan de ahora en adelante, y sabes que siempre podrás contar con todo mi apoyo

-Gracias Abuelo- dijo el chico sonriente y fue a donde Gokudera y Yamamoto

El hombre solo lo vio alejarse para después posar su vista en la puerta

-¿Qué estas tramando Reborn?- se dijo a sí mismo.

¨dentro de la habitación¨

-Ya me puedo ir de este lugar- dije claramente molesto, lo menos que quería era seguir en el mismo lugar que ese bastardo

-Ninguno de los dos se pueden ir hasta que no me digan que planean.- volvió a decir ese bebe, de que rayos hablaba ese bebe, sin duda de lago podía estar seguro y era que sus palabras eran cierto, no me dejara ir hasta que le diga algo.

-Lo diré solo una vez, no pienso repetirlo, sea lo que sea que quieran hacer, piénsenlo dos veces, puede que después se arrepientan.- después de estas palabras ese bastardo ilusionista salió de la habitación quedando yo con el bebe- Hibari, piénsalo bien, puede que ahorita no lo comprendas, pero piensa lo que harás, si no créeme vas a sufrir mucho, pues tienes varios grandes enemigos- me dijo esto y salió dejándome solo.


	3. Chapter 3

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa creo que finalmente estoy empezando a comprender esto :D

Takato: esta locaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -corre tratando de huir-  
Tsuna: alguien que nos ayude D: x.x  
No exageren ewe fue solo un one-shot ewe bueno aqui el nuevo cap, crei que no podria, ahora debo apurarme con los demas  
Tsuna: por favor no saques a la luz "eso"  
Ya vere  
Los tres Disfruten el cap :D  
Takato: enserio no publiques "eso"

* * *

Cap 2: Un mundo sin el herbívoro.

-Lo diré solo una vez, no pienso repetirlo, sea lo que sea que quieran hacer, piénsenlo dos veces, puede que después se arrepientan.- después de estas palabras ese bastardo ilusionista salió de la habitación quedando yo con el bebe- Hibari, piénsalo bien, puede que ahorita no lo comprendas, pero piensa lo que harás, si no créeme vas a sufrir mucho, pues tienes varios grandes enemigos- me dijo esto y salió dejándome solo.

Reflexione esas palabras, después Salí de esa habitación y alcance al bebe

-¿Qué quieres decir bebe?- dije con sumo enfado

-Gracias a que te convertiste en el guardián de Tsuna has podido pelear con gente sumamente fuerte, si después de todo aquello vivido con él, un día de pronto no existiera, ¿Cómo sería su vida Hibari?- Era lo último que recordaba y esa pregunta se la había hecho ese bebe.

Desperté en la azotea de Nami-chuu, ¿en qué momento llegue aquí?, me levante del frio piso y me acerque a ver desde la azotea la entrada de todos los herbívoros, note como llegaba el presidente del club de boxeo con su hermana menor, más atrás venia Yamamoto Takeshi sonriendo como de costumbre, y después de unos minutos más llego Gokudera Hayato. Me sentí intrigado, porque rayos no llegaba ese herbívoro en compañía del beisbolista y el maniaco de la dinamita, espera, esos dos llegaron separados. Algo malo debe estar pasando.

Mire por inercia mi mano en donde llevo el dichoso anillo, pero este no estaba, me espante, baje rápidamente a los pasillos y me dirigí al salón donde debía estar él, abrí la puerta con brusquedad creando el enojo del profesor, entre al salón, me dirigí al lugar de ese bastardo de la dinamita, lo tome del cuello enojado.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto pero no obtuve respuesta-no lo volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde está Sawada Tsunayoshi?- el finalmente se digno a responder

-¿de quién rayos hablas maniático de las peleas?- fue lo que dijo

-De quien más, del estúpido herbívoro del que siempre estas pegado, y peleando por Vongola o no sé qué- dije con enfado, el me miro atónico y me saco del aula.

Ya afuera.

-¿Quién te dijo de Vongola maldito?- me dijo con sumo enfado, no respondí- Contesta- grito y saco varias dinamitas

-Yo eh preguntado primero- fue lo que respondí mientras me posicionaba en posición de ataque con mis tonfas

-Hmp, como si pudieras vencerme- dijo con cierta arrogancia moviendo ambos brazos encendiendo el montón de dinamitas de sus manos- Toma- las dinamitas salieron disparadas al aire, salte y las partí a la mitad con mis tonfas, me acerque rápidamente a ese herbívoro, lo golpee en el estomago y lo lance a la pared

-Donde está el maldito herbívoro que tienes por jefe- pregunte nuevamente

-No sé de quién me hablas, vine a Japón por intercambio, yo ni siquiera pertenezco a la Vongola- me grito.

Mire alrededor, en la entrada de los salones profesores como alumno miraban la escena, volví a entrar a aquel salón, me acerque al beisbolista e hice lo mismo que con el italiano

-¿Dónde está Sawada Tsunayoshi?- le pregunte a ese herbívoro

- Ma ma Hibari, no conozco a esa persona- dijo sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, eso me enojo y lo avente hacia la pared, para después salir de este estúpido lugar.

* * *

Creo que los vere hasta el otro lunes bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aqui los cap que faltan, lamento no haber actualizado aqui u.u se me paso jejeje

* * *

Cap 3: La verdad de los sentimientos

Salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la escuela, iba furioso y sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, seguía con la misma pregunta en su mente y esa era ¿Dónde estaba su castaño". Se detuvo en seco

-Qué rayos estoy pensando- se dijo en voz alta mientras fruncía el ceño

Siguió caminando más despacio, llego a donde tenía que llegar, pero al no ver la casa del castaño le hizo temer lo peor. La casa de la familia Sawada no estaba, en su lugar un mini súper, pensó en entrar pero que diría, era obvio que no podía llegar y decir "Hola, donde está la casa que debía estar en este terreno". La mejor opción que tenía era irse de ese lugar.

-Kufufufu, parece ser que estas muy confundido, así no quiero jugar, por eso puse esta pequeña trampa Hibari Kyoya- dijo Mukuro mientras lo veía alejarse

Habían pasado ya unos días desde la ceremonia de sucesión Vongola, y una preocupación atrapaba al decimo jefe, la desaparición de su guardián de la nube, y la verdad no era para tanto. Si sorprendió a todo el mundo, iba saliendo del cuarto en el que había estado con Reborn y Mukuro cuando de pronto una luz lo rodeo segando a todos los presentes, cuando por fin pudieron ver, el guardián ya no se encontraba.

Suspiro, seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Hey Tsuna- le hablaba Reborn- Dame Tsuna reacciona- dijo mientras le daba una patada y lo tiraba de su lugar.

-Itaa, Reborn, no hagas eso- dijo desde el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Que querías que hiciera, llevo hablándote más de cinco minutos

Alzo su vista y noto como todos sus amigos lo miraban con preocupación

-Juudaime ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Gokudera mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-sí, estoy bien Gokudera-kun- contesto con una sonrisa

-Tsuna-kun- dijo Kyoko desde la parte de atrás de todos- no sé qué pasó en la ceremonia pero, no te ves muy bien- dijo con total preocupación

-Kyoko-chan- dijo con algo de pesar, suspiro- estoy preocupado por Hibari-san- dijo con una gran tristeza

-El estará bien Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto

-Así es Sawada, Hibari es fuerte al extremo- grito Ryohei

-Lo sé,- bajo la mirada- es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme, se que Hibari-san es fuerte pero, siento que algo muy malo pasara

-"Tsuna, debes aclarar bien tus sentimientos y pensamientos, de lo contrario posiblemente Hibari nunca regrese"- pensaba Reborn mientras miraba a todos.

-Tsuna-kun, no deberías preocuparte, Hibari estará bien, pronto regresara, después de todo también es un guardián tuyo ¿no?

-Sí, pero enserio tengo un mal presentimiento

-Deja de preocuparte tanto Dame Tsuna- dijo Reborn- Hibari no es tan débil como para morir y no regresar, después de todo el se siente en deuda contigo

-¿Quee?- fue lo que todos preguntaron

-Así es, se siente en deuda, porque Gracias a ti, el pudo tener grandes peleas con grandes oponentes, así que no dudes que volverá a tu lado- dijo

Tsuna solo asintió.

-"Enserio espero que estés bien Hibari"- fue el ultimo pensamiento de Reborn mientras se marchaba del salón

-Kufufufufu que piensas arcobaleno- dijo con voz fría

-Fuiste tú el que desapareció a Hibari, no es así Rokudo Mukuro- dijo sin mirarlo

-No tengo que dar explicaciones- dijo mientras desaparecía en una densa niebla.

* * *

No se que decir de este cap D:


	5. Chapter 5

Un cap mas :D disfruten

* * *

Cap 4:La verdad de la Ilusión.

-Kufufu Hibari Kyoya- rápidamente se giro al escuchar su nombre

-Rokudo Mukuro

-¿Te la pasas bien aquí?- dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona

-Bastardo, esto es tu culpa- dijo mientras se disponía a atacarlo con sus tonfas

-Kufufu, apenas te das cuenta, este es un mundo ilusorio creado por mis llamas de la niebla, hermoso ¿no lo crees?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Oya oya, para que quieres saberlo

-Te estoy preguntando-dijo con furia- ahora responde maldito bastardo

-kufufu, el está fuera de tu alcance Kyoya-kun- una espesa niebla comenzó a rodearlo, cuando al fin se disipo ya no era solo una silueta.

Al lado de Mukuro había una silueta mucho más pequeña, esa cabellera castaña era inconfundible, Hibari solo abrió los ojos con asombro, el único ruido que se escucho fue el de las tonfas tocar el piso. Tsunayoshi estaba justo a su lada, era tal y como lo recordaba, sin embargo su mirada y vestimenta no eran para nada suyas. El uniforme color verde bandera muy representativo de Kokuyo . Su mirada fría y penetrante además de esa sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

-¿Pero qué?- no podía salir de su asombro, SU Tsunayoshi estaba ahí, sin embargo toda aquella aura que le rodeaba era diferente, su inocencia, amabilidad, pureza todo lo que le llamaba la atención había desaparecido.

-¿sorprendido?- pregunto burlón el ilusionista- no deberías, este mundo es perfecto para mi y tu peor pesadilla-rio—pero no te preocupes, cuidare bien de este Tsunayoshi- dijo mientras lo acercaba a él y juntaba sus labios en un leve beso, después se se separo del castaño y sonrió victorioso- ahh cierto, también cuidare del otro "Tsunayoshi"- se relamió los labios

-Bastardo- tomo rápidamente sus tonfas del piso y se lanzo al ataque

Mukuro sonrió satisfecho, detuvo el ataque del pelinegro con su tridente y lo lanzo lejos.

-kufufu- no seré yo el que pelee, será el- dijo señalando al castaño- Diviértete- dijo mientras desaparecía en una densa niebla

El niño castaño miraba como desaparecía su "ser amado", cuanto ya no sintió su presencia miro detenidamente al pelinegro

-No sé quien seas pero Mukuro-sama te quiere lejos de aquí

Un leve resplandor naranja salía de una de sus manos, un pequeño anillo con una extraña piedra brillaba, del bolsillo del pantalón soco una caja naranja con puntos negros.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hibari con asombro

-Esto es una caja arma del cielo caído

-¿El cielo caído?

Hibari no comprendía nada de lo que "ese" Tsunayoshi decía

**_En Namimori_**

Tsuna salía de la escuela acompañado de sus dos más fieles guardianes y mejores amigos, platicaban alegremente, tratando de despejar la mente de su jefe, había ya pasado casi el mes desde que el guardián de la nube hubiera desaparecido y seguían sin encontrar rastro alguno. Además de que Reborn había tenido que viajar a Italia pues el noveno lo había mandado llamar.

-Kufufuf Tsunayoshi ¡porque tan deprimido?

Aquella voz alerto a los dos guardianes y espanto a Tsuna

-Mu….Mukuro- dijo con algo de miedo en su voz Tsuna

-Maldito como te atreves a espantar asi al Decimo- grito furioso Gokudera

-Hmp, no me interesa lo que piensen, les guste o no también soy un guardián de Tsunayoshi- dijo mirando inquisidora mente a Gokudera y Yamamoto que mantenían atrás a Tsuna-¿Podemos hablar en privado Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna asintió y se fue con Mukuro mientras eran observados por lo guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia.

* * *

D: no me quieran matar


	6. Chapter 6

D: y finalmente el cap de esta semana DD:, llegamos a los ultimos capitulos ¿Que pasara?

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Mukuro llevo consigo a Tsuna hasta Kokuyo Land. Entraron al deteriorado edificio.

-Dime Tsunayoshi-kun- la voz de Mukuro resonó por todo el lugar sacando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

Al llegar ambos se habían sentado en unos sillones que estaban cerca de la estancia, si es que ah ese lugar se le puede llamar asi.

-¿Qué piensas de Hibari Kyoya?- pregunto mientras lo observaba y una maléfica sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sus dos ojos bicolores miraban atentos al castaño

-Eh… bueno … yo de Hibari-san- comenzó a decir con nerviosismo

Yamamoto y Gokudera habían empezado a seguir a Tsuna y Mukuro, pero este al darse cuenta los atrapo en una ilusión, logrando así que los perdieran de vista.

-Tsk Maldito cabeza de piña- decía furioso Gokudera por haber caído en la ilusión y asi perderlos de vista

-Ma ma, Gokudera, busquémoslo rápido, no confió en Mukuro- trataba de bajar la ira del peli plata

-¿Quieren decir que Mukuro se llevo a Tsuna?- de la nada apareció Reborn

-Bebe, reborn-san- dijeron ambos guardianes al ver al Arcobaleno.

Reborn había aparecido y había escuchado la corta conversación de los mejores amigos de su alumno y eso lo inquieto bastante.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo para sí mismo, pero los jóvenes lo escucharon y solo pusieron una cara mucho más seria que antes- tenemos que encontrarlos y Rápido- dijo para echarse a correr, los dos guardianes lo siguieron.

-Yo… por Hibari-san- Tsuna se estaba debatiendo entre el mismo y sus sentimientos por el albino.

-Kufufu- rio el ilusionista- Te diré algo, la desaparición de ave-kun es mi culpa- sonrió prepotente al ver la mirada de confusión del castaño- lo mande a una dimensión donde tú no existes, al menos no como persona, solo eres un ser que se encarga de satisfacer mi más bajos deseos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Mukuro?- Ante estas palabras el peli azul sonrió

-Entenderás mejor con acciones que con palabras- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo acorralaba en el sillón- dime Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Qué se siente ser la presa?- lo beso ferozmente en los labios.

Tsuna intentaba zafarse, pero el agarre de Mukuro era mayor, ese beso lo estaba dejando sin aire, el cabeza de piña se separo unos segundos para dejarlo respirar y en eso mordió su labio inferior lo que provoco que Tsuna soltara un leve grito de dolor que Mukuro aprovecho para volverlo a besar e introducir su lengua en la boca del menor. El sabor metálico de la sangre estaba empezando a molestar a Tsuna.

Mukuro comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del menor, rompiendo los botones de la camisa para meter sus frías manos en la caliente y suave piel del castaño quien respingo al sentir el contacto. Hábilmente Mukuro comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de su presa y jalarlos de manera cruel.

-¿Te gusta Tsunayoshi-kun?- su sonrisa malévola había paralizado a Tsuna haciéndolo caer del sillón y dejándolo a merced de Mukuro.

Mukuro se relamió los labios.

En la otra Namimori.

-¿el cielo caído?- Hibari aun no podía asimilar las palabras del castaño que tenía enfrente

-así es, el cielo posee el factor de la armonía, pero cuando este se pierdo se le llama el cielo caído, en lugar de tener factor armonía, su elemento es la destrucción- dijo el castaño para encender aun mas su anillo e introducir las llamas en la caja arma.

Un gran resplandor cegó al peli negro. Al poder abrir sus ojos lo que hayo frente a él lo paralizo, el castaño tenía una muy malévola sonrisa mientras estaba sentado en el lomo de un león gigante color gris, ambos claramente mostraban señales del deseo de matar.

* * *

Alguna queja, amenaza, D: algo D:

Nos veremos la siguiente semana D:


	7. Chapter 7

No lo logre rayos, pero bueno son 36 minutos de retrraso xDDDDDD

espero les guste es cap, no me maten, y seguimos en la recta final D: dos caps mas y un extra D:

disfruteen

* * *

Capitulo 6. Tragedia Parte 1.

-Este será tu fin.- dijo el castaño para lanzarse al ataca junto a la enorme bestia

Hibari se puso en forma defensiva tomando sus tonfas del suelo, unos momentos antes del impacto salto para que no le golpearan. El enorme león detuvo su carrera y mirando al cielo y apuntando a Hibari de su hocico lanzo una gran esfera de energía mientras que Hibari estaba en el aire.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo mientras veía la gran bola de energía acercarse a él. De pronto un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la ciudad de Namimori…

En Kokuyo Land

Las lágrimas de Tsunayoshi salían de sus hermosos ojos castaños, el miedo se reflejaban en ellos, claramente deseaba estar muerto o desaparecer en ese mismo instante, quería que alguien llegara y lo salvara de esa indecorosa situación. Por el contrario Mukuro sacaba lentamente cada prenda del menor mientras estaba inmovilizado, desde el pantalón, el saco, la camisa, para simplemente dejarlo en bóxers.

-Eres hermoso Tsunayoshi- dijo el peli azul mientras acariciaba todo el cuerpo del menor- demasiado hermoso, tu cuerpo debe ser mío en todo sentido- tomo las manos de Tsuna para amarrarlas arriba de su cabeza.-Solo mío, y mi único obstáculo esta por morir

Tsuna abrió mucho los ojos ante estas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-logro decir entre sollozos.

-Que Hibari Kyoya será asesinado por tu yo alterno- y sonrio al ver el hermoso rostro de Tsuna lleno de terror.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible a Kokuyo Land, pero una gran infinidad de ilusiones se ponían en su camino.

-Esa maldita piña, si le hace algo al decimo lo pagara con su vida- Gokudera trataba, inútilmente, de deshacerse de un gran monstruo o dragón.

-Deja de enojarte y pon atención en la batalla- Yamamoto también tenia problemas para deshacerse de un enorme dinosaurio

-Tsk, ni que fuera tan fácil

-Ese Mukuro- Reborn disparaba a múltiples bichos raros que llegaban del cielo- si que supo planearlo, debí haber encerrado a Tsuna desde el momento que me di cuenta.

-¿Qué quiere decir Reborn-san?- Pregunto Gokudera mientras terminaba de derrotar a su monstruo al igual que Yamamoto.

-Debemos darnos prisa, Tsuna está en un verdadero peligro- y tras dicho esto nuevamente los tres comenzaron su carrera.

En la otra Namimori.

Hibari seguía esquivando lo mejor que podía los ataques, aquel golpe le había alcanzado a dar si no hubiese liberado a Roll posiblemente estuviese muerto en esos momentos. Sin embargo los constantes ataques de aquella bestia no cesaban y cada vez eran más certeros y el cansancio comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Debo ver una forma de atacarlo sin que se dé cuenta- pensaba Hibari mientras Roll lo protegía dentro de una de sus esferas picudas. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para encontrar un viejo anillo que estaba en su casa. -¿Me pregunto?- lo coloco en uno de sus dedos y una débil llama color índigo se encendió débilmente.- La odio usar pero me servirá-

Sin que aquel Tsuna se diera cuenta salió de la esfera y se lanzo al ataque, mientras otro Hibari salía por la parte de atrás. Tsuna se lanzo al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con un Hibari descuidando su espalda, mientras Roll trataba de mantener ocupado al Leon. El otro Hibari iba avanzando sigilosamente hacia Tsuna y su otro yo y al llegar hasta ellos ataco al castaño encajándole una de las púas de las esferas de roll.

-Perdóname Tsunayoshi- susurro Hibari mientras el cuerpo del castaño comenzaba a sangrar, puesto que la púa había dado en el corazón.

-Ayuda al otro Tsuna- dijo el Tsuna del mundo ilusorio- Mukuro-sama, el, el….-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que las fuerzas se le terminaron para caer inerte ante los pies de Hibari.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los coemntarios... no esperaba tantos.. xD... nos veremos la siguiente semana, espero ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento, lamento la tardanza, enserio, si leen algun otor fic mio (yoss) me ataco el shojo y vaya que duro D: y luego perder el borrador de este fic D: santo cielo, lo mande a la basura, u.u no me di cuenta, crei estaba en otro cuadernos, es decir, era uno de la primaria ]D: de hace siglos D:

Y luego la inspi que no llegaba u.u

Plis no me maten TT-TT

Bueno, espero les guste el cap

* * *

Capitulo 7: La tragedia final.

-Ayuda al otro Tsuna- dijo el Tsuna del mundo ilusorio- Mukuro-sama, el, el….-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que las fuerzas se le terminaron para caer inerte ante los pies de Hibari.

Hibari estaba en Shock, ni él podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, el cuerpo inerte de aquel hermoso ser, bajo sus pies. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el charco de sangre se agrandaba cada vez mas.

-Lo prometo- dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo el cuerpo inerte- voy a protegerte.

Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamoto seguían haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder terminar con las diferentes ilusiones de monstruos que Mukuro había preparado.

Reborn estaba sumamente furioso consigo mismo, y en cuanto viera a Mukuro lo asesinaría si algo llegaba pasarle a su dame-alumno, sin embargo aun confiaba en que el apareciera, que se diera cuenta de la ilusión en la que quedo atrapado.

-Debes apresurarte Hibari- Dijo mientras disparaba a la cabeza de un ser desconocido y terminando con aquella ilusión.

La cara de horror que había puesto Tsuna al escuchar aquellas palabras lleno de satisfacción a Mukuro

-Hibari-san es fuerte, seguro no lograras lo que te propones Mukuro- dijo un tanto dudoso pero con fiereza

-¿Enserio?, yo creo que para estas alturas ya está muerto- dijo eso y lo beso.

Delineo la delicada figura desnuda del castaño hasta llegar a la entre pierna, comenzó a tocas sobre la tela del bóxer su sexo, sacando indeseables y leves gemidos del menor

-Kufufu, veo que te gusta- dijo mientras delineaba sus labios con la lengua- entonces dejarme escucharte más alto- dijo para meter su mano en los interiores de Tesina y comenzar a masajear el miembro del menor

Tsuna comenzaba a gemir más fuerte

-¿Te gusta Tsunayoshi?- pregunto sínicamente la piña mientras apretaba con toda la fuerza que le daba su mano aquel pedazo de carne

Tsunayoshi grito de dolor para satisfacción del ilusionista.

Sin pensarlo más quito aquella ya molesta prenda y dejo totalmente desnudo al decimo jefe de Vongola. Sonrió de manera siniestra. Tomo entre sus manos el pequeño miembro de su jefe y comenzó a masturbarlo, apretando fuertemente los testículos y el mismo tronco del pene, logrando así, fuertes gritos de dolor por parte de su presa.

Se canso de ese juego y sin previo aviso ni preparación, alzo las piernas de Tsuna dejando expuesta su pequeña y frágil entrada. Sin pensárselo mucho, bajo su pantalón junto con sus interiores y profano de una sola, fuerte y precisa estocada, aquel pequeño agujero. Sacando de Tsuna un grito más agudo de dolor y lagrimas, de sus ahora, inexpresivos ojos.

Mukuro continuaba dando fuertes embestidas, rasgando el ano del menor, continuaba sin importarle que Tsuna comenzara a sangrar.

Gokudera Reborn y Yamamoto, continuaba en su lucha campal contra las ilusiones de Mukuro, claro, sin mucho éxito, ya que cada vez que terminaban con un montón de ilusiones, otro montón mas aparecía para hacerles frente, y esta situación ya estaba desesperando a Reborn

-"Resiste Tsuna"- se decía a si mismo mientras salvaba a Yamamoto de ser devorado por un T-rex

-Tsk Reborn-san, esto parece no tener fin- hablo preocupado Gokudera

-Debemos darnos prisa- volvió a ordenar Reborn

-No podemos dejarnos vencer por ilusiones- habla bastante serio Yamamoto

Los tres se disponían a atacar a las siguientes ilusiones cuando un vórtice apareció.

-Por perturbar la paz de Namimori y por robarse lo que es mío, los morderé hasta la muerte- Lograron escuchar sacando a los tres presentes un suspiro de alivio al ver la figura de Hibari cerca de ellos.


End file.
